Toriko ball super vs the final fall of darkness one piece and mkr
by Pinkflamingwarriorofjustice
Summary: Ever wonder if bill cipher survived? or if topo leader of the pridetroopers came from mewny, or if star and her freinds knew the ways of dragon ball super 2 replace their fallen magic and that lord belomd married ana kros and fused toriko's with universe 11 and 2 just like that? Then come and join us in this epic adventure of super toriko ball vs the final fall of darkness 2 pals.
1. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Hey everybody i like 2 dedicate this series and other parts and saga's of it 2 maggiehearts love whome i'm a follower of and i really hope she has a good future no matter what she does 2 pals.****And i would also like 2 thank my followers 4 following and likeing my ideas and fanfictions becuase i've really worked hard on thwm 2 pals.****And i would also like 2 say that it may take me a while 2 write the rest of the chapters of it bexuase i've other stuff 2 do and other fanfics 2 pals.****And i would also like 2 say that i've already worked on the 2nd saga which is called ok steven muyo. wakfu scan 2-go universe gxp which is a crossoved between ok ko let's be heroes, steven universe, tenchi muyo universe and gxp and wakfu ( which i'm working on how 2 fit it in there 2 pals) and i will only choose 1 character from gxp which will be erma the lioness alien and xhange her persomality abit where she's loyale, kind, and a true freind and my future girlfreind and/wife in the future if she can get by hackapoo 1st 2 pals. And i willl also combine the 2 tenchi muyo shows and towndown the girls in the shows's personalities so thwir okay with letting in orher in their hearts and i'm also putting where tenchi and ryoko are already married and the little bunny creature ( which is called furly becuase i couldn't figure out her real name and she's also their daugther becuase she looks a little like ryoko and tenchi (a little on his side because i myself don't see the diference) and she's also in her small human alien like 4m becuase she's their daughter now and as 4 the other alien girls they will fall in love with other boys and/or me or something else 2 pals. And i will also be taking only the animal alien chracters from scan 2-go and putting them as friends and/or family members of my new freinds and family 2 pals. And ki-ki the alien catgirl superpopstar will be my girlfriend as will erma not only be her big sister but jiren's new girlfriend as well as my neq big brother 2 pals. Also i may may not make some of the characters names as well as i know some of them as the rest i don't but i will try my best and find them out 2 pals. And as a added bonus i will also let you decide which shows i should put in saga 3. And i have some ideas of my own which are****1\. inuyash****2\. glitter 4ce****3\. voltron legendary deffender****4\. my hero acadamia****5\. tiger and bunny****6\. maybe big hero 6****7\. toriko (1 of my personal favorites btw).****8\. person series but don't know which 1 or do all of them at 1ce 2 pals.****9\. samurai pizza cats****10\. kung fu panda****11\. black clover****12\. glitter 4ce doki doki****And that's all i have 4 now 2 pals.****And if you have any suggestions about other shows that i should put in there please let me know 2 pals.****And what's even more fun is that you can even come up with your own crossover titles with mine and your own or just 1 or the other just like i did and will continue 2 do so in the near and/or far future 2 pals.****And i would also like 2 say that i'm still working on then proluge so please and try 2 be patcent cuase when i'm done you'll thank me 4 this i swear. But right now i'm busy on other stuff so please wait and DON'T nage me like crazy on and on again so when i'm done with the proluge you'll thank me 4 thus buddies i swear.**

**And i would also like 2 say that my fanfiction will be a crossover between mega man, mega man x, naruto shippuden, toriko, dragon ball super, gravity falls, star butterfly, ****and world of finall fantasy maxima which is called**

**mega torkio super dragon ball shippudeon x vs the final fall of darkness 2 pals.**

**And if you're womdering instead of star's original title i replaced the E word with darkness 2 pals.**

**4 those of who are fans and love these shows as much as i do, then get freaking ready 4 the freaking awesome journey of your freaking awesome lives 2 pals.**

**So until then wish me luck in everything that i freaking do and will in the future 2 pals.**


	2. 2nd announcement

**Hey everyboy i've decided 2 change the story completly in2****super toriko ball unleash vs the final of darkness.****I've thought about it and this is my idea or at least it is.****Don't worry l'll still do the story line but it'll be easier and more good 4 me so please be paitiant and i'll still do the others but in different ways,so pelase wait.****Also, heads up if i change the title and summary so be warn 2 pals.**


	3. 3rd announcement

**Hey guys i've got another announcement 2 make since i coulnd't put it in the summary. Instead of belmod marrying ana kros he,married the god of universe 2 and that bill merged their and the toriko world 2gether 2 pals. And anna kros is the god of universe 2's sister and she's in his universe 2 keep an eye on him if ya know what i mean and they also send warriors from universe 2, 2 help us out and we also have a relationship and agreement with them in friemdship 2 pals. So, please hold on 4 the chapters cause i've other stuff going on and please look and read 4 and on my other stuff cause i really want 2 know if you like them or not and if you don't then don't comment me and,if you do then please so comment me,in what you guys think excappcally you,my loyal followers until the end,of time 2 pals.**


	4. 4th announcement

**Hey guys i've decided 2 still keep where the universes merge but this time the godess of universe 2 will be ana kros sister while ana kros will still be,married 2 belomd 2 pals.**


	5. 5th announcement

**Hey guys, i would also like 2 say that i'm also putting in one piece and magic knight reayearth or not in there and if do, then nova will be a good guy and i will eat 1 of my own d fruits i've made ( which is in the one piece fanfic section) and i will also join luffy's crew and nova will gain a flame-flame fruit and top will be 1 of the 8 or 7 warlords of the sea ( as 4 luffy is the 8th or not either wayness 2 pals) and so much dang freaking more 1ce again 2 pals.**


End file.
